


walls will crumble

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xehanort never regretted leaving. He knew there was something out there, something or someone that would provide him the answers he needed. No matter how long it took, he would find it and begin on the path to right the world. But that didn’t stop him from longing for the comfort of Scala Ad Caelum—from longing for the comfort ofEraqusas a safe-haven.
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	walls will crumble

What always hit him first upon returning to Scala Ad Caelum was the brilliant blue sky and the sunlight that reflected off the white buildings—the warmth of the city that seemed to envelope him, but also overwhelmed him. Raising a hand to shield his eyes, Xehanort squinted up towards the center clock tower. Traveling to other worlds had left him unsure of how much time had passed in this one since his leave. It could have been a matter of mere days or whole months since he had said his last farewell to Eraqus. 

He smiled, noting it was a little past noon. Master Odin would be conducting a class on the fundamentals of magic right about now. Xehanort recalled his own time spent studying the basics, back when he and Hermod would have to reprimand Eraqus and Bragi for slacking off in class as Urd leaned against the wall with that smug look on her face, Vor next to her. She’d watch their feeble attempts at a blizzard spell, and then laugh, exclaiming that _this was the proper way to do it_ as the room would be chilled with her magic. 

While traveling, he didn’t often reminiscence about past days. It seemed that the familiar salty air and deep blue ocean were making him melancholic. 

A figure ahead was approaching him at alarming speed, shocking him out of his stupor. Xehanort braced, almost ready to summon his keyblade, when he spotted the mop of dark hair and relaxed. Tackled to the ground, he let out a small laugh. 

“It’s good to see you, too.” Xehanort lay on the grassy bed beneath him, staring up at Eraqus’ beaming face that rivaled the warmth of Scala Ad Caelum itself. No matter how many years passed, he kept that same mischievous grin on his face from their days as students, reserved just for Xehanort. 

Eraqus got off of him, standing up and offering him a hand. Xehanort took it, and the other boy squeezed his own as he rose. Xehanort observed him as his expression shifted from one of pure joy to something softer, something he was sure reflected in his as well. Though he didn’t know how much time had gone by in Scala Ad Caelum, he did know that for the both of them, who were inseparable throughout most of their teen years, it had and would always be far too long. 

A moment passed between them before Eraqus let go of his hand, bringing it up to clasp his shoulder. “I missed you, buddy. I hope your travels have been well,” Xehanort’s smile grew wider and he rolled his eyes, already anticipating Eraqus’ next words, “and that you will share your tales with me this time.” 

Like so many of their other exchanges, this one had also become routine. And as per usual, Xehanort avoided Eraqus’ inquisitive gaze, making his way up the steps towards the town center. 

Some part of him was grateful that Eraqus urged him to share his experiences upon every return. Another part of him, a part he didn’t want Eraqus to witness, was afraid—afraid that Eraqus would scorn him for what he was doing in other worlds, what he thought, the knowledge he was seeking. 

It brought him relief that no matter the time and distance between them, Eraqus didn't judge him for venturing out and wanted to hear about his travels. During his first leave, he had wondered if he would be met with anger upon returning. Foolish of him, as anger was not built into Eraqus’ nature when it came to Xehanort. Maybe he didn’t understand Xehanort’s motives, maybe they had their disputes, but no matter what, Eraqus welcomed him back with curious eyes and open arms. 

Xehanort never regretted leaving. He knew there was something out there, something or someone that would provide him the answers he needed. No matter how long it took, he would find it and begin on the path to right the world. But that didn’t stop him from longing for the comfort of Scala Ad Caelum—from longing for the comfort of _Eraqus_ as a safe-haven. 

Every time he left, he thought about asking the other boy to join him on his next journey. However, something told him that this was a task he was intended to do alone; that Eraqus was meant to play a different role. 

He heard footsteps behind him, Eraqus running to catch up. As they walked past the towering white structures and to the clock tower, Xehanort turned slightly to glance at him. His hair seemed different since the last time Xehanort was in Scala Ad Caelum. The side bangs were shorter, framing his face in a way that captured the angles of his cheekbones. It made him look older. It made Xehanort feel strange. It made him feel an emotion that he could not quite put his finger on. 

Smirking, Xehanort said, “Perhaps I will… _If_ you can beat me in our next game.” 

Eraqus sighed loudly. “You always say that.” The childish pout of his was a bit ironic to Xehanort as he envisioned Eraqus one day having pupils of his own. Still, Xehanort supposed that even when they were students together, he had known that Eraqus would be named the Master’s Successor. Despite his role as the class-clown, he had an ease with people and dedication to light that were ideal of every keyblade wielder. Characteristics that Xehanort knew he lacked. 

All of a sudden, he felt Eraqus’ arm loop around his neck. He stumbled a little, once again surprised by the boy. He never did get used to how tactile Eraqus was. Xehanort warily inspected Eraqus and his big grin, an impish look foretelling that he was up to no good. Eraqus leaned closer and teased, “Prepare for your 500th loss and MY 503rd win!” 

Xehanort raised an eyebrow. “Last I checked the score was 507 wins on my part and 499 losses on yours.” 

Glaring, Eraqus exclaimed, “Hey, the last game was a tie!” 

Xehanort smiled slightly in response, shaking Eraqus’ arm off. Against his will, a yawn escaped his mouth. The weariness of constant travel was catching up with him, and more than anything, he wanted to crawl under his blankets and be lost to sleep. Of course, first, he’d have to record what he had observed in his journeys, compare it to ancient texts and scrolls. Eraqus would ask him if he could help, and Xehanort would refuse. Eraqus would sulk, and then leave to conduct his own studies for their upcoming Mark of Mastery exam. 

After that, they’d meet up for their chess game after all the classes were finished and they had the clock tower to themselves. Xehanort would watch Eraqus’ face pinch together in concentration, his tongue sticking out slightly on one side as he pondered what move to make. Noting how the afternoon light illuminated flecks of brown in Eraqus’ gray eyes, he’d be overcome with that emotion that he couldn’t name. Another question for him to seek answers to. Though he wasn’t sure if answering this one was in his best interest. 

That all came later. Right now, Xehanort took in the sight of Eraqus in the bright sun, the echo of the seagulls’ cries, the white towers that surrounded them, and he breathed out, his heart at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about old men too much lately... thanks to anyone who read this :D


End file.
